


习惯

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 你觉得那到底是习惯还是喜欢。(设定：臆想8结局本属于同归于尽的类型，仁和一八一起消失，众人的认知中两个人都是凉凉结局。战争因为家族恩怨结束而落幕)
Relationships: jin kazama/hwoarang





	习惯

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 搬运之前在乐乎写的文章，此篇创于2019年4月  
> 其实是精分写手系列2  
> 最近会继续搬运一些之前写的文章，希望找到同好

花郎希望这只是一个噩梦。  
虽然这个局面对大多数人来说应该算噩梦初醒。  
距离最后那次的战争已经结束了快一个月，人本就是种健忘的动物。恐惧也好，悲愤也好，群众中的那些情绪已经随着三岛家闹剧的落幕而渐渐消失。无论三岛一八的名字，还是风间仁的名字，都只成为人们茶余饭后偶尔回忆过去时才会出现的字眼，说完了继续往前看生活着，什么都不会影响，什么也都不会留下。  
近来花郎在外面听到别人谈论风间仁的次数也变少了。起初战争结束那会，那可是足够火热的话题，什么风间仁和三岛一八是如何进行的最终决战，什么三岛家的恩怨情仇到底是怎么回事，不管是真是假，是见过的没见过的，总有人会把这些说的像真的一样，也会有不少人闲来无事的聚在一起听，就像是听说书人说故事一样。  
但是迟早会被忘掉的吧，被世界。三个月，还是五个月，再或者一两年，花郎不确定。但风间仁这个名字在街头巷尾消失是好事也说不定。  
明明健忘的世人眼中风间仁整个人的形象与印记都在褪色，却只有自己脑中的东西像扎了根一样，顽强成长。  
前几天花郎在街上又跟人打了一架。不是往常那种为了比试或是赚钱的架，而是单纯的，小学生一样的，可以不要技巧的打架斗殴。至于其起因无非是风间仁这个名字。  
花郎应该无比清楚风间仁做过什么的。嗯，各种事都无比清楚。突兀的发动战争也好，最后决绝辞行的眼神也好。面无表情的说着让自己离开也好。魔化后的粗暴一面也好，温柔且难得的一笑也好，包括最后那一句「我会回来的」也听的真真切切。  
「我会回来的。」如单曲循环的歌词，卡壳的录影带一般没有后续。伸出的手什么都抓不到，眼神里似乎也写着不舍的家伙，还是头也没有回。那这句话呢，又是几分真假。  
「我要数到三你还不回来，就永远别回来了。」最后等待的有些不耐烦的人还在当初的地方等着未归的人。  
「一……」  
「二……」有些压抑的声音，句尾被拉长的数字。  
「s……………………混蛋，骗子。」只发出前音却没说不口的数字。  
足够了解，也不够了解，但还是无法容忍这个名字被冠以莫须有的罪名。  
当时花郎失态到一拳直接揍了过去，一句话都没有说。  
被打的人也不示弱，立马爬起来骂骂咧咧的回击。不过当然，这种小人物奈何不了自己。  
花郎只记得被拉开的时候身下鼻青脸肿的人还是不服气的说着什么，他也没太记得，只听见那人话中有一句。如果不是有人拦着，花郎绝对会在听见这句话的时候再给那家伙一拳，没有原因，单纯是不爽而已。  
「你和那风间仁算什么关系!」  
不算什么关系，从来没有被承认过算什么关系。  
花郎曾自诩两个人的关系是劲敌，因为风间仁的确是个非常强的对手，从第一次交手那回，花郎就觉得只有这个人才能被安上「劲敌」这个称呼。  
至于现在还是劲敌麽。还是说该是朋友，或者比朋友关系更深，更特殊的存在。  
这事现在已经无处追查了，就像石头被投入湖底。得不到一个肯定，所有都只是安慰的自我猜测，说的不好也是自欺欺人。不会有人再与自己达成某种关系上的共识。  
开始也许就像是常胜将军遇到的第一个坎儿一样，自然无比在意，不好那么容易过去。  
说起那次的战斗后，花郎一方面不甘心着平手，却又一方面无比怀念。至于怀念的是什么，花郎一时也说不清，只是想来时能感觉到热血沸腾之类的心情。  
也是拜这奇怪的心情所赐，花郎总是不自觉的走到风间仁所在的地方。想着是不是再像第一次那样打一架才能平复胸腔中无名的欲望。久而久之，也就养成了没事就去找一趟风间仁的习惯了。  
嗯，总之花郎把这解释为习惯，因为习惯所以他能在服兵役的时候偷跑出来，能在差点被魔化的某人干掉后还不下决心痛改前非，能在万分之一的可能下去沙漠千里寻人。  
但现在，要被迫戒掉。  
「我说雷sir ，看在我们曾经是赛友的份上，能不能别隔三差五拿我增加业绩了。」  
站在街边的花郎已经记不清这是自己第几遍被雷武龙这家伙逮个正着，不论之前和风间赛车，还是最近几次没忍住和别人打起来的时候，这位人民警察总会很巧的出现，然后尽职尽责的把自己扣下，严肃认真的进行一番批评教育，什么行车不规范亲人两行泪，打输住院打赢坐牢，花郎耳朵已经听出了茧子。  
「雷sir，要是哪天你们局评敬业之星我一定隔空投你一票。或者你要找什么人咱俩这关系我也可以免费给你提供情报的，我已经深刻反省了自己的问题，不会再有……」  
抓住雷武龙一段批评教育刚说完的空挡时期，发挥一下打岔与话多的优势，让滔滔不绝的人变成自己，这是花郎这么多次以来唯一反省总结出来的教训。  
「好了好了，看在没出什么大问题的份上，这次就算了。你以后少惹点事我就谢谢你了。」所以说，总结教训还是一件很有用的事，花郎在心中忍不住夸了自己两句。  
「放心，我一定做遵纪守法的好市民。」边陪着笑脸边向后撤退，就像是小学生应付老师一样的回答。  
敬业的雷警官只能忍不住叹了口气。不用想也知道那小子绝对没有反省，就算哪天太阳打西边出来改了超速的毛病，关于那个家伙的事，也绝不会做出妥协。  
花郎没有戒过烟或酒之类，因为没瘾，所以也不用刻意去戒。因此，花郎也并不知道这种戒掉某种习惯事物的滋味。  
直到风间仁这次彻底的从花郎的生活里消失。其实也不能说是猝不及防的戒掉，风间以前也一直在给自己戒掉的机会，若即若离，甚至偶尔感觉其实很近，再稍微伸手就能碰到，说不定只是自己一味的坚持而已。  
花郎甩了甩头，想把和风间仁这个名字有关的想法都甩走。  
戒掉吧。  
单纯戒掉一个习惯难道还会比捏着一丝线索去沙漠里寻人更难不成。  
花郎偶然听过其他人谈戒烟的话题，说是什么代替疗法很有效果。就是找其他事物来转移注意。花郎觉得这听着还算一个靠谱的方法。  
于是，这几天花郎去街头的次数也多了。前不久安排小弟多找点什么厉害的挑战者，一定要非常强那种，能逼自己认真起来那种，如果可以的话最好和自己年龄相仿，长相看的过去，人正直一点，话别比自己多，带兜帽的加分。  
这就突然难坏了小弟们，知道的以为是大哥要找挑战者打架，不知道的还以为大哥其实是要找个准男友。而且条件还是无比苛刻的比着风间仁找。  
不过大家知道是知道，却也丝毫不敢提「风间仁」这三个字。这个名字完全是个禁忌，夸也不是骂也不是，仿佛那之后从别人嘴里说出这个名字都是错误的。  
而最后的结局多半是花郎看着躺在地上的杂七杂八之类的角色忍不住咂了咂嘴。  
「喂喂，就这种程度麽，你们就不能找强一点的，这一地搞得跟我在欺负人一样。」  
就算极少次真的瞎猫碰见死耗子，遇到稍微强点的对手，除了会多点伤外，也并不会多其他什么感觉。  
之前花郎也有去找朋友史蒂夫打过几场，史蒂夫无疑是个很好的对手，强度上可以认真对待，但花郎还是觉得有什么不同。  
「当然不一样了，我又不是他。」史蒂夫似乎看出了花郎的想法，笑了笑回答道。  
根本代替不了。其实花郎是知道的。但知道是一回事，继续做无用功假装不知道又是另外一回事了。  
今天也是面对着各色的对手胜利着。见识着各式各样的挑战者，却仍然内心毫无波动。花郎甚至忍不住质疑自己在没遇见风间那家伙前的生活有这么无聊麽。  
「奇怪的家伙，约在这种地方。」要不是那群家伙说什么「这个人绝对强的不会让大哥失望」，花郎才不会大晚上想不开来这个阴暗到几乎没有光亮的小巷里吹晚风。  
「出来吧。」  
隐藏在阴影中的人走了过来，云遮着月光，朦胧的光亮下对方整个人被包在斗篷里。  
「我最近没什么心情，开场白就省了，直接开始吧。」  
斗篷下的人似乎点了点头，也未曾多说一句。  
虽然在小弟们面前还是脑袋一热提到了许多奇怪的要求。但因为是代替不了的，所以并不必在乎姓名，样貌，声音。强者就可以。  
「不知道你……」  
矛盾着，不想输，又想输。  
如果能输给别人的话，就会有新的在意之处吧，如果输了，那股骄傲会让自己朝新的方向努力吧。  
「可以让我输掉麽。」  
利落的出腿，就像刮开夜的风。就算有着某种想法，身体的习惯也不会犹豫。  
出其不意的是斗篷下的人躲开了，动作也很流畅并未显出匆忙。  
这使花郎本能的勾起了一点好奇。对这个谜一样的强者。  
然后大概是兴趣使然，花郎开始想在攻击时“顺便”揭开那神秘的斗篷。  
开始说没兴趣的是自己，现在来了兴致的也是自己。不过花郎也不管这么多，借着攻击之余，思考着怎么出其不意看见对方真容。  
虽然在没摸清对方门路之前鲁莽的近身，并不是一件有利的事情。但是花郎有心思思考这件事，也是因为对方一直并没有发动攻势。能漂亮的躲闪与截挡，但并未主动进攻。  
尽管不知道对方打的什么算盘，但干脆下。次近身后直接一不做二不休一看究竟。  
这样想着，花郎又发动了进攻，招式被拦下后顺势侧身两个人拉进距离。  
一个旋身，是个好机会。  
但意外的是，还没等花郎的手触到斗篷，斗篷的兜帽就被他的主人自己脱了下来。  
月亮从云中出来，柔和的光线撒在冷峻的脸上。让花郎想起了那天被铁拳众追赶的人，穿着白色的衬衫，让人离不开目光的背影。花郎想若当时那个人能回头看自己一眼，想必也是现在这个样子。  
「……风间」花郎的动作停下了。是叫过无数次的名字，但这次开口，比起以往的干脆捎带着迟疑。像是在确认，这个似真似假的现实。  
「嗯……好久不见。」明明像害怕打碎梦境一般都轻声的应答，却也宛如夜里十二点敲响的钟摆一样清脆，宣布着旧的结束与新的开始。  
就像眼前这个人曾拼上性命结束了三岛家的纷争，结束了战争。使这个世界的齿轮又恢复了正常转动。  
那么开始呢，区区是让世界恢复往日麽。那个人还会想要什么呢，多半时间脸上没什么表情的人的内心，也如表情一样毫无波动麽。  
「你……」平常滔滔不绝的人一时语塞。还有太多想问的问题与想说的话压在胸口，堵的发疼。  
事情的来龙去脉也好，来找自己的原因也好，未来的打算也好。足够帅气的开场白也好，表现重逢的喜悦也好，骂某个大义凛然差点真的自我牺牲了的人的话也好。甚至今天的月光比前几天的都好看这种小事，也想说给突然出现的这个人听。  
花郎想，习惯真是一个可怕的东西。  
「之后我慢慢给你解释。」从过于认真的家伙嘴里说出的不知道算不算承诺的东西，但至少是有以后的对吧。花郎听到这句话的时候堵在胸口的东西好像也神奇的消失了。  
「听说你最近在比武招亲。」似认真又似玩笑的一句话。恰当时宜而出其不意，花郎的想法也被风间仁的话打断。  
完全不像某人嘴里会吐出的词句，导致花郎愣了一下，然后没太弧过来的直接点了点头。  
事后花郎才觉得前面那句话的某个词似乎有什么不对，自己只不过是在找对手而已，虽然要求严格了一点。但一定要把这么歪曲事实宣传的人好好教训一顿。  
「我也可以参加的吧。」并不是问句。  
在花郎的印象中，风间仁并没有想主动找自己打一架这种事。甚至当花郎说「风间，我们打一架吧」时也会被「我没理由和你打」这句话给搪塞过去。  
花郎也不是非要和风间那家伙把胜负分清楚。虽然第一次是平手，但在之后，花郎赢过也输过。  
输的时候，自然无比在意，说着「这次不过是侥幸」「下次赢的绝对是我」「我们再打一次吧」这样的话。而赢的时候，听见风间坦率的承认胜者是自己，而后没什么多余的话就转身离开时，花郎甚至会比输了还要炸毛「你承认我比较强麽」「喂，你不会不甘心麽」「你这个人真是无聊」。  
不过当然，发完脾气过后的两天总能让花郎重新失忆，输也好赢也罢，下次与风间仁再见面时花郎那句「风间，我们打一架吧」一定还会如约而至的出现。  
所以，其实并不是某一次的索求。  
而是，长久的期待吧。  
单纯毫无目的的战斗，难得会读懂的想法。想传达的心情，收到的回复，都化为身体的接触与碰撞。  
终于，酣畅淋漓，没有犹豫与踌躇的战斗，不带着过去的含糊也不想着未来的忧虑。就像花郎一直跟风间仁说的「打一架」的期望一样。终于又得到了。  
刺激的感官也好，剧烈的心跳也好，果然是只有这个人才能给的。  
花郎靠着墙壁坐下喘着气，抬头看着面前的人，笑了笑。  
「合格了。」就像是什么允许。  
站在面前的人蹲了下来，眼睛里似乎也带着笑意的看着花郎。  
大概是未曾这么近好好见过的表情。花郎也注视风间仁。直到眼前的人过于接近到挡住了倾斜撒下的月光。  
唇与唇的轻触，起初像小鸡啄米一样小心。  
而后舌轻撬开了薄唇，想把口腔中的所有地方占为己有一样扫荡和吸允，温柔却又小心翼翼。  
终于解决了所有问题，单纯的成为「风间仁」的人。  
「我喜欢花郎。」月光下一脸认真与如释重负的笑容。  
等了很久的一个答复。但听到时的惊喜还是不减一分。  
「……混蛋。我也……」  
嗯，其实不是习惯。习惯二十多天就能养成，相比花同样，再不济两倍的时间就能改掉吧。但是，改不掉的。  
「喜欢你。」  
是喜欢啊。  
「我回来了。」是继续的美好歌词，色彩开始鲜明流畅的录影带。这次抓到了，抱住了，就算不追赶也不会失去。  
「三…………欢迎回来。」  
如果生活中本就有着无数的噩梦，那一定会有一个人成为照亮噩梦的光吧。就算是在密不透光的黑暗，看不见方向的迷雾中。  
那个人也会回来吧，毕竟言出必行的人不是早留下了我会回来的承诺。  
像光一样。  
梦醒了，什么都没了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
